Tai or Matt?
by Kamika Farinas
Summary: This story is about Sora's feelings for Matt and Tai. There's going to be a wedding but who's getting married?? Read to find out. And please Review!!! Enjoy!! :Þ


Tai or Matt. . .?  
  
By Desiree a.k.a. aamfan13  
  
Hey!!! This is my second story to post. To sum it up.  
  
. . it's about Sora's feelings for Tai and Matt. In this  
  
story, Sora will finally decide which one she really  
  
loves. In the end. . . well, I can't tell you but  
  
someone gets married. Read on and find out. Oh  
  
and please review. I need to see if it was good or  
  
not, and no flaming just because of the ending.  
  
  
------------------------------  
Tai: Desiree??  
  
Yes. . .  
  
Tai: Well, Sora's gonna end up with me, right?  
  
I can't tell you, Tai.  
  
Tai: Well, can't you just tip me off??  
  
No. And what are you here for?  
  
Tai: Oh yeah, I just wanted to tell you that you're  
  
missing your disclaimer.  
  
Oh that's it?  
  
Tai: Yeah. *disappears*  
  
Oh, can't. . . Wait, where'd you go?? Tai?? Fine. I'll  
  
do it myself. I don't own Digimon or anything else  
  
for that matter. Okay. So DON'T SUE!! Now on with  
  
the story.  
  
  
---------------------  
Sora's POV  
  
"'Love, Tai' Stupid Tai." 12-year-old Sora  
  
Takenouchi says as she reads the e-mail of her best  
  
friend, or supposedly, best friend 12-year-old Taichi  
  
Kamiya. (If you watched it, this is the part of the  
  
Digimon movie. The famous e-mail scene. Okay, not  
  
that famous.) She sits by the window, thinking of  
  
what was said. 'Why Tai?? What does this mean??  
  
What are my feelings towards you??' As she thinks,  
  
unknowingly a tear falls and she starts sobbing softly  
  
at her jumbled thoughts and feelings. She  
  
instinctively looks at her picture of the DigiDestined  
  
together. Instead of looking at our brown-haired  
  
leader, she looked at a familiar blond boy with his  
  
deep blue eyes. As she looks at him, one word rolls  
  
off her tongue. "Yamato. . ." Farther away, our  
  
brown-haired leader frowns suddenly. (The never  
  
before scene that I added.)  
  
4 years later. . .  
  
"Taichi!!!" 16-year-old Sora Takenouchi yells out.  
  
"Huh??" 16-year-old Taichi Kamiya turns. "Oh,  
  
hey Sora."  
  
"Well, guess what??!!!" She says excitedly.  
  
"What??" He asks jokingly.  
  
"Yamato asked me out and guess what I said."  
  
Sora bursts out excitedly.  
  
"Oh. . . um. Yes??" Tai says rather sadly.  
  
"Yup!!! Aren't you happy for me??"  
  
"Uh. . . yeah. Well, talk to you later. Bye." Tai  
  
walks away depressed.  
  
'Boy, I wonder what's wrong with him.' Sora  
  
thinks as she watches Tai walk away. 'Oh well. I'm  
  
going out with Matt!!! That's something to look  
  
forward too. Yup!' Even though she was looking  
  
forward to her date with Matt, she felt like she had  
  
just did something wrong but she shook that feeling  
  
out of her. After all, she couldn't be thinking of  
  
something like that during her date with Matt.  
  
Tai's POV  
  
'That bastard. He knew how much I liked Sora  
  
but he asked her out anyway. How could he??' Tai  
  
thinks as he walks on his way home. He trudges up  
  
the stairs and into his apartment rather depressed.  
  
"Hey Tai." His sister, 13-year-old Hikari Kamiya  
  
greets him.  
  
"Hi Kari. . ." He says mournfully.  
  
"Tai, what's wrong??"  
  
"Wrong?? Nothing's wrong."  
  
"When YOU say, 'nothing's wrong,' something's  
  
usually wrong."  
  
"Okay. Matt asked Sora out."  
  
"Yeah so. She probably said no."  
  
"No, Kari. She didn't say no. She said exactly  
  
the opposite." He ends as he walks into his room.  
  
'Oh. That's bad. How could she say yes?? After  
  
she knows how my brother feels for her. Or does  
  
she know??' Kari wonders. She thinks further and  
  
runs out of the room. She had to go talk to a certain  
  
female.  
  
Kari's POV  
  
Kari rushes into a familiar flower shop. As she  
  
enters, she hears a voice.  
  
"Hello. Welcome to Takenouchi flower shop. Oh,  
  
hey Kari. What are you doing here?" Sora greets.  
  
"Hey Sora. I heard the news. Congratulations!"  
  
"Thanks. I'm happy someone thinks so.  
  
Everyone is acting so weird around me and I don't  
  
even know why."  
  
Kari walks up to the counter, "Are you sure you  
  
made the right decision??"  
  
"Huh?? Why do you ask?? Of course it is. I  
  
absolutely love Matt. He is so cute and so kind and  
  
so adorable and so sweet."  
  
"Yeah I know but if my brother asked you out,  
  
what would you say??"  
  
"Well, I would say no. No offense, Kari, your  
  
brother isn't bad but he's just a friend. Besides, he  
  
doesn't like me."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks. I just needed to know that."  
  
"Okay. Bye. Tell your brother I said hi."  
  
"Um. . . I don't think that's such a good idea."  
  
"Huh?? Why?" Sora wasn't able to hear Kari's  
  
response for she had already left the shop. Instead  
  
she heard the jingle of the store bell. Sora thinks of  
  
what she just said and only one thought plagued her  
  
mind about what she said of loving Matt. 'Or do I  
  
actually love Tai?'  
  
Sora's POV  
  
Sora sighs out loud and looks at the mirror. It  
  
was almost time for Matt to pick her up for their date  
  
tonight. "Okay. . . I look nice enough for my date."  
  
She hears the ring of the doorbell. 'Great!!! It's Matt!!'  
  
Sora opens the door expecting to see Matt but it  
  
was actually Tai. "Huh?? Tai?? What are you doing  
  
here??"  
  
"Um. . . Sora. I just wanted to tell you that I've  
  
thought everything over and I want to tell you that I  
  
hope you have a good time at your date."  
  
"Uh. . . Thanks, Tai. I really appreciate this."  
  
"Bye Sora."  
  
"See ya Tai." She says as she watches Tai walk  
  
out of her floor. 'Hmmm. . . I wonder what that was  
  
all about. Oh well.' She closes the door behind her  
  
only to hear the doorbell ring again. This time, when  
  
opening the door, she sees her date, Matt.  
  
"Hey Sora." He greets her holding out a bouquet  
  
of red roses.  
  
"Hi Matt." She says back. "Thanks for the roses.  
  
They're really pretty." She says and they both head  
  
out of the door to start their date. (I don't feel like  
  
describing so let's fast forward to the end of the  
  
date. Let your imagination take place if you want,  
  
okay??)  
  
The whole date had been glorious for Sora.  
  
They had gone out for a movie and went for dinner  
  
afterwards. 'There can't be anything better that will  
  
beat this.' Matt was walking Sora to her door. "Sora?"  
  
Matt asks.  
  
"Hmmm. . . Yes Matt??"  
  
"Um. . . will you go out with me again?"  
  
"Yes. I will Matt."  
  
"Great." They stop in front of her door. 'Now  
  
what will I do?' Matt thinks. Luckily for him, Sora  
  
already knew what to do.  
  
"Matt??" She whispers. He turns to look at her  
  
and she captured him in a passionate kiss. 'Now  
  
this is what I had in mind. Thank God she thought of  
  
it first.'  
  
They break from their kiss and he whispers to  
  
her, "I love you Sora Takenouchi and I hope that you  
  
do too."  
  
"I love you too Yamato Ishida more than the  
  
earth itself." They kiss once more before Matt leaves.  
  
'I know now that I can never love Tai, if I actually do,  
  
as much as I love Matt.' She looks out her door and  
  
blinks. 'Did I just see something there?' She thought  
  
she had seen a figure pass. 'Oh well.' She thinks  
  
before closing the door to her apartment.  
  
Tai's POV  
  
'I know I lost her to Matt but at least now she's  
  
happy.' He thinks as he walks home.  
  
6 years later. . .  
  
He looked at the scene before him and pulled  
  
out the wedding invitation. He looked at it in blurry  
  
eyes. 'So it finally happened. I've been dreading this  
  
for the longest. But it did and it came. So if I was  
  
dreading it, why am I here?? I guess I'm here  
  
because I needed to see if it's true. I always thought  
  
I could get her back. But. . . ' He thinks as he looks  
  
down at the item in his hand.  
  
You have been cordially invited to the wedding of  
  
Yamato Ishida  
  
&  
  
Sora Takenouchi  
  
Please RSVP at 495-3885 to confirm your arrival.  
  
Thank you and please come.  
  
(The red is for Sora individually, blue for Matt, Green  
  
for them together, and the dark cyan for decoration.  
  
And I don't know much about wedding invitations  
  
so please excuse the poor attempt of a wedding  
  
invitation.)  
  
'It's too late. I lost her. Sora. . .' Tai thinks as he  
  
watches a beautiful 22-year-old Sora walking down  
  
the aisle. He also watches as 22-year-old Matt take  
  
her hand and smile at her. 'Matt. . . take care of her.'  
  
As if Matt heard his thoughts, Matt turns around  
  
and nods slightly at Tai. Tai smiles and walks out.  
  
He puts on his sunglasses and jumps into his red  
  
convertible. 'Sora, I'll miss you. But I can get over  
  
you. After all, you have Matt now. Bye.' He thinks  
  
before pushing the petal and leaving the church in  
  
the dust. (I love this scene. It was my most favorite  
  
to write. Don't you agree with me?)  
  
THE END  
---------------------------------  
So what did you people think?? Was it as bad as I  
  
thought?? I'm sorry all you Taiora fans but I needed  
  
to show you guys, in my opinion, why Sora didn't  
  
end up with Tai. If you didn't get it, she was too  
  
confused about her feelings towards Tai but with  
  
Matt she knew exactly how she felt towards him.  
  
Well, I'm gonna have a sequel. *groans are heard*  
  
It's gonna be about Tai. He's gonna come back and  
  
see Matt and Sora as a married couple and be hurt.  
  
There's also gonna be another couple in that story,  
  
actually two. Wait for it to come out. Bye!! And  
  
review with your opinions. (And nothing like 'your  
  
story sucks.' Okay??) Oh and I know that I kept using  
  
the Japanese names then English. I did that on  
  
purpose, just to let you know. Anyway. . . bye!! :Þ  



End file.
